


Bobby's Reaction

by beef_wonder3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby does not approve, Gen, everything is cringe bitch lets get you some fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: Bobby discovers fanfiction.
Kudos: 1





	Bobby's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 4.18 - The Monster at the End of This Book  
> Written for the Character Reaction Challenge in Round 1 at spnland

Bobby couldn't help but roll his eyes. He'd spent the last 15 minutes listening to Dean go on and on about the Internet and crazy women or something like that. Bobby had tuned out after the conversation had progressed from discussing their newly discovered, and apparently insane, Prophet into Dean Winchester's rant of the week.  
  
When Dean finally took a much needed breath, Bobby decided to interject,  
“Listen boy,” he told the kid, “I don't see why you got your panties all in a bunch over these books.  
As far as people know, they're fiction. As long as they don't find out otherwise, we're fine.”  
  
“It's not the books that're weirding me out.” Dean hissed over the phone line, then he revised, “Okay, they are but they're not the biggest thing.”  
  
“Then what's biting your ass?” Bobby demanded.  
  
“Sam _apparently_.” Dean said petulantly. Not that Dean could see him, but Bobby still raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
“Nothing.” Dean muttered before continuing his diatribe, “It's the fanfiction. I mean the books are one thing, but this stuff's not true.” And the petulant tone was back again.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes again. Really? It was amazing the Winchesters hadn't given him permanent eye damage yet.  
Idjits.  
  
“Look Dean,” Bobby said, rounding off the conversation. “I don't know what this 'fanfiction' is, but from a word that has fiction in it; It kinda implies that it's not true.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you didn't read it.” Dean grumped and if he kept up that attitude, he was gonna get a swift clip over the back of the ears next time Bobby saw him.  
  
“Just, quit your frettin' and make sure you and Sam keep your heads down.” Bobby instructed.  
  
“We always do.” Said Dean, “Call you later.”  
“Later.” Bobby confirmed and shut his cell phone with a shake of his head. If Dean could do anything, working himself up over nothing was it.  
  
Bobby glanced at the laptop on his cluttered desk. It woulnd't hurt to check this Prophet out. Resoning acceptable, Bobby logged on to his computer and brought up Google.  
  
Typing in 'Supernatural' brought up a myriad of crap and bull. He tried again, adding 'Carver Edlund' to the search bar.  
This combination brought some useful information. Bobby selected the link that read, 'Supernatural – Carver Edlund Novels'.  
It took him to an info page on a publishing website.  
  
 _Supernatural by Carver Edlund  
Two brothers search for their missing father while battling ghosts, demons and monsters of the underworld along the way.  
“Saving people, hunting things. The family business.”_  
  
The information page had a list of links under the description;  
  
 _Titles  
Monsters  
Character List  
Quotes  
Quiz_  
  
Bobby frowned at the level of detail that seemed to have been put into studying these books. Out of curiosity that Bobby would completely deny, he clicked on the Character List, which led him to a long list of names. Some he knew, others he didn't.  
  
Finding his own name, Bobby warily clicked it and was greeted with a page detailing his own description to him. From his salvage yard to his run in with that dreamwalker. Bobby was beginning to see why Dean was in such a tizzy.  
  
Bobby clicked the back button until he returned to the Google search page.  
Typing in his own name wasn't vain. It was research. Research or not, there was no way Bobby would ever tell the boys he did this.  
Bobby clicked the link at the top, which was oddly labelled, “Bobby Singer is the shiz.”  
  
He ended up on a site called Livejournal, on what appeard to be a journal entry of someone who had dubbed themselves “yardxdog”.  
Against his better judgment, Bobby read on.  
  
 _OMG you guys! Seriously, Bobby could not be more awesome!  
I just re-read Tall Tales again. And laughed myself STUPID. Totally one of my fav books; with the Trickster and the pranks and the boys bitching and their sissy-fight. Could they be more adorable? I think not. And I love, love, love! When Bobby's all “Idjits” and telling them off.  
  
Anyway, there was a point to this post. Recs!  
Here's some awesome Bobby fics that need to be read!  
Some are Gen and some are Bobby/John or Bobby/Ellen.  
Oh and a Bobby/John/Ellen for impala_lover, 'cause she's a kinky bitch. Mwah! Love ya sweetie!_  
  
With a sense of trepidation Bobby clicked one of the links.  
He chose one that was labelled 'Bobby/Ellen'. He didn't know what that line meant but Bobby assumed the name indicated that Ellen Harvelle would be mentioned.  
  
The story that appeared on Bobby's laptop screen did indeed include Ellen. However it was Ellen in a way that Bobby was most certainly not aquainted with; despite what the story suggested.  
  
Bobby felt an uncharacteristic blush rise in his face as his wide eyes took in the long, detailed, graphic (albeit well written) description of he and Ellen.... making love. That wasn't the right phrase but Bobby couldn't allow himself to think of the other, ahem, terms.  
  
This was Ellen. A fellow hunter. His friend. The wife of his dead friend. Ellen! Little Jo's mama. His friend! Ellen!  
That must be what the line meant. Bobby/Ellen = Bobby and Ellen _together_. Bobbly exited the window and closed his laptop quickly.  
  
That... was not what he had been expecting.  
  
Bobby froze, mind whirring.  
Bobby/Ellen; / = “together” = porn.  
Those other 'recs' had been labelled Bobby/John. That means... Oh Dear Christ!  
  
This realization swimming around his head, Bobby scrabbled for his cell where he'd dropped it on the desk. He immediately presses his #3 for speedial and when Dean finally answered with a curious  
“Hello?” Bobby growled out his most pressing thought,  
“These fans need to be stopped!”  
  
The loud laughter that echoed tinnily over the cell connection did not amuse him.  
Unsympathetic idjit.

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving fic from my lj days.


End file.
